The invention relates to new herbicidal, synergistic active compound combinations composed of known carbamoyltriazolinones on the one hand and of known, herbicidally active compounds on the other hand and which can be used particularly successfully for controlling weeds.
Carbamoyltriazolinones, being broad-range herbicides, are the subject-matter of a series of patent applications (cf. EP-A 294 666, EP-A 370 293, EP-A 391 187, EP-A 398 096, EP-A 399 294, EP-A 415 196, EP-A 477 646). However, the known carbamoyltriazolinones show a series of gaps with regard to their action.
A series of herbicidal active compound combinations based on N-aryl-uracils has also been disclosed already (cf. DE-A-19 635 060, DE-A-19 635 074). Again, however, the properties of these active compound concentrations are not satisfactory in all respects.